Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2
Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 (stylized as SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI Liberation D×２ as the app name) is a role-playing game for iOS and Android. The story centers around the protagonist and their role as a Devil Downloader (Dx2), who joins the Liberators in their fight against the Acolytes. The game's scenario was written by Makoto Fukami. Character designs were done by Tatsuro Iwamoto. Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 is the first Atlus game to be developed and published by Sega ever since it subsidized Atlus, however, the latter is overseeing the lore of the game. It was shown during the 2017 Tokyo Game Show with a special VR presentation in the Sega booth. The game was initially released in Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau, but will be released in other countries over time. An augmented reality mode was added after the game's launch. Plot The player is a member of the secret Liberators organization in Akihabara and becomes involved in a conflict between Devil Downloaders (Dx2). The Liberators opposes another Devil Downloader faction known as the Acolytes who serve a being called Vanitas. Characters *Protagonist: The player may choose to be male or female. The player is roped into the Devil Downloaders conflict when the Liberator app appears on their smartphone. *Taro Fuse: Also known as Megakin, he is the leader of the Liberators. He coordinates plans and information using the Megatube social media platform. *Rika Ryuzouji: Also known as Templar Dragon. A trigger-happy high school student who works alongside the protagonist and Megakin while fighting demons. *Shiang Sun: Also known as Chalk Eater. A Chinese foreign exchange student who helps the Liberators by hacking and gathering information online. *Shiori Koden: Also known as Shionyan, an unpopular underground idol who looks down on her fans. She graduated from MIT at a young age and has a very high I.Q. *Jeng Yun Tsai: Also known as Kangaroo Boxer, a martial artist from Taiwan. Draws a lot of influences from action manga, which he also used to study Japanese. *Ririn Ueda: Also known as Eileen, a female high school student who likes anime and cosplay. She works part-time at a swimsuit cafe and dreams of being rich. *Gakuto Inoue : Also known as Meatball. A former mercenary with a military background and also a big fan of Shionyan. *Vagit Chukov : An ex-Russian Military priest who runs the Church of False Gods. *Einherjar : An enigmatic being who serves as the overseer of Liberator Activities. Gameplay Players can select the gender of the player character and play through an original story that is usually followed by a 3 wave demon battle. In true Shin Megami Tensei tradition, his or her personality is determined via dialogue choices which will also determine alignment (Law, Neutral and Chaos) but does not affect the story nor gameplay in any way. In a recent update, there is one choice in Chapter 6 that has a story fork for a "Normal" and "Alternate" version of Chapter 7. Most missions can be played at the expense of "Stamina". Harder missions require more stamina. There are modes that use other kinds of stamina, however. Aside from the main story, the player can also do several battling side games, with different rules and benefits: *Dx2 Duel - Players can fight the "Defense Party" demons of other users to rise up in a weekly ranking. Prizes are given depending on current rank after 7 days. "Battle Stamina" is expended here. *Demon Buster (Dx2) - Features specialized quests with specific rewards: **Strange Signal - Fight demons of a certain alignment to win Aether, used for awakening. Specific signals are only selectable for set days unless the player uses a Signal Scanner to activate all of them for a limited time. **Brands Of Sin - Battles here have better chances of dropping Brands, armor parts with varying properties that can fortify and enhance demon abilities. **Eclipse - A quest that can only be done using demons of one or two specific races. Changes every month. **Wanted - Can activate at random while playing Strange Signal. Here, the player will fight against a total of 20 demons of a single type to get their essences. Users in the player's friends list can also play the Wanted Quest for as long as it is active. **Kiwami - Fight various demons of very high levels and unusual skillsets. as the name implies, this requires complete mastery of the battle system as well as the right party. *Aura Gate - A 50-floor 3D dungeon with a boss on every floor. This mode has high Macca and Magnetite drops, as well as random raid bosses called Gatekeepers. "Aura Gate Action Points" are used here. The Aura Gate will remain open for 50 minutes, followed by a 10-minute cool down period before it opens again. *Hell's Park - Here, the player can take 5 demons instead of just 4 to participate in Deathmatches for Hell Buns and other prizes. Gallery External Links * Opening Movie * Official Japanese Site * Official Twitter * Official English Site Category:Mobile Games